Harry's Return into the Wizarding World: The Battle
by Witches Rune
Summary: A year ago, they went missing, just before his 16th year. No one knows what happened. A year later, she's back with her husband and son, while he's with the Weasley family, who all thought that he needed a break. However, that didn't happen. Not only that but she had a secret all along, one that not only shocks everyone; but also changes her affections towards him. R&R
1. The Hidden Witch

**_A/N: Now, attention all, this takes place in the summer of Sixth year, and in season 9, in the Power of Four, only this is called the Power of Six, Lily and Petunia have been separated at birth from their Halliwell sisters, who all don't know about this; due to their Mother keeping them safe from their own world._**

 ** _Lily's real name is Penny, and Petunia is Poise, who both were to not have heard of from Prue, Phoebe, and Pipper._**

 ** _Harry, who's home during his sixth year, suddenly has a connection to his Auntie's sudden outburst, one night, on his seventeenth birthday, he's whisked away into the dead of night, along with Petunia, who both are suddenly in front fo the Halliwell Manor._**

* * *

 **Harry's Return into the Wizarding World:** **The Battle**

 **The Hidden Witch**

Petunia Dursley couldn't handle all of the beatings that her husband, Vernon Dursley, had done to her nephew, for the past sixteen years. At least her husband didn't know that while the child was stuck at home; when he was a lot younger, of course, she would tell him stories of her family... Or so; the family who had taken her in.

Not only that, but Harry, who was currently, once again, home with her, while he was doing some of the work; he would sometimes get this feeling of his Auntie looking at him, but when he looked around, he saw that his Auntie was nowhere to be seen.

Petunia was going mad; to say that she'd been like that only a few hours, she didn't want her nephew to know that she, herself, was not only his Mother's sister, who also had a secret of her own, one that she 'pretended' to hate, and only a few people know about it. Or about them, in general.

You see, the Evans sisters aren't who they appear to be; not only that but they both have something in common. Both sisters had been separated at birth from their real family, who happen to live in San Fransico, they're known as the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in the world; and Petunia and Lily were both glad to say, that they were both happy to have been born into the world of the Charmed Ones... Or so that's what Petunia had thought sometimes.

It just so happened that on this very day, when Petunia had woken up; she got this jolt on the side of her head, she gasped as a vision hit her, full force:

 **She was standing in front of the Halliwell Manor, she'd just got there; when she heard shouting, it was coming from inside the Manor home, the next thing she knew, was that the door opened, and out came not only four, but five young ladies... One of them, she had to stop herself from running at.**

 **And she knew that the fifth one just had to be her sister, Lily Evans Potter Halliwell**

Once the vision was over, it left her in shock, Lily was not only alive; but after all these years, she'd returned home, back to San Fransico, back to their birth place, and back into the world of the living.

The vision left her questioning whether or not she should reveal the truth to Harry, once the boy was on their doorstep, she knew, just knew that he had inherited his Mother's power of being half White Lighter and Wizard, of course, she'd never say that to him or in front of Vernon or Dudley or in front of anyone, for that matter.

However, when she called her nephew downstairs, he seemed different for some reason. At first glance, she thought that he was fine, but when he passed her, her eyes following him, she saw that the Halliwell mark was on the back of his neck. When she forced him upstairs, another vision hit her,

 **She saw Harry's look of confusion, that's also when she moved him out of the way, as a Demon tried to blast both of them, once she turned to destroy the Demon, however, he ran at both of them, but the next thing, she and Harry were both up in the air. Then she saw her sisters, and they all, but Harry, got rid of the Demon.**

 **That's when she knew that she and her sisters were really the Power of Six**

Petunia's hand froze on his shoulder, Harry saw her look of shock, however, just before he was about to ask her what was wrong, she flew backwards, her shock soon turned into fear, or rather helplessness, she landed on the back wall with a thud so loud, that Vernon ran into the living room, the moment he saw that his wife was on the other side, his eyes snapped to his nephew, he saw the look of not only shock; but also confusion and worry on his face, and Vernon snarled at his nephew, "What did you do to your Auntie, boy!?"

Before Harry was about to answer, Petunia shouted, "Both of you, move out of the way!"

When either man didn't move, she screamed, "NOW!"

Both of them stood there, shocked, confused, and worried, she didn't want to use her other powers, both that have been passed down through generations, one of moving things without actually moving them, and freeze time itself, she soon grew frustrated that the two didn't move at all, her powers had been unlocked that morning, and she knew that she had to use her powers on her husband and nephew, yet she was also trying to keep it a secret from them.

Just then, and to her horror, a Demon appeared before her, causing Vernon to shout, but he was soon cut off, Petunia soon had to choose, yet she knew what to do, een if she was alone, as the Demon went for her, she began leading the Demon upstairs, away from Vernon and Harry, who both looked at her, she saw their looks of confusion, worry, and shock.

Once upstairs, the Deamon said, "You would choose your secret over your family, Witch?"

She said, "Oh; I'm sorry, didn't get the memo? Well, here you go!"

As she ran at him, he blasted her, only she just returned the blast back at him, as he begun to scream, in flames, she watched in calmness, even after all these years, seeing a Demon disappear was a good sign, once he was gone, she breathe a sigh of relief, and muttered as she went downstairs, "I'm surprised that I did it all on my own..."

But, little did she knew, she had help from an unknown angle, who happened to watch nearby.


	2. The Forbidden Secret

**Harry's Return into the Wizarding World:** **The Battle**

 **The Forbidden Secret**

Penny Halliwell, once known as Lily Evens Potter, bolted up away, that same day, she gasped, her heart pounding in her chest, she couldn't have known of such magic that had made her bolt awake, yet she knew, just knew that it was time.

After a year of being 'dead', her other four sisters, but Petunia, had cast a spell, little did they knew that another lady would answer their call. Once she knew where they were, after they sent her away, she went in search for them, as soon as she found them, they all asked each other many questions, and they found out that they had two more sisters, making them all the Power of Six.

Once learning the truth from their Mother, who they called upon, Prue, Pheobe, Piper, and Paige all made her a part of the family, she was now known as Penny Halliwell, after she told them her story, purposefully leaving out the fact that she wasn't who they all now though she really was, a witch with a wand, broom, potions, along with many other books, the Charmed Ones, all five of them, began their daily lives, which often found Penny quite frustrating at times.

Over the next few years, Penny was often found either in her room, reading, or in the kitchen, brewing something up. Her other sisters often spied on her, but she knew, just knew that they had a right to know, yet she also had to keep it all a secret from them, even if they knew that she's a witch, just like them.

However, this morning, after quickly putting up the Silent Charm around her room, she had to calm down, once she was calmed down, someone said from the far corner of her room, "Lily!"

She turned to them, and she said, "James?"

James said, "Lily, come back! You can't be here!"

She said, "James... I'm-"

He said, "Lily, you have to come back! It's not safe here anymore!"

She said, "I don't understand..."

Just then, she heard a familiar voice say, "Lily, it's your sister!"

That's when the vision hit:

 **She saw a Demon in front of her sister, her sister failed to destroy the Demon, and so the Demon blasted her sister in the chest, killing her.**

After the vision was over, Penny shouted, "TUNNEY!"

Penny's heart broke, and she said, "No! No! No, that's not going to happen!"

The voice said, "You have to return... For the sake of not only your sister but also your son."

James said, "Lily, please come home."

The moment she was out of bed, she jumped out of the way, as a spell tried to hit her, she turned to see that it was Bellatrix Lestrange, and she said coldly, "Filthy Mudblood."

Soon there were spells flying everywhere in the small room, Penny was soon found on the ground, screaming as Bellatrix tortured her, her screams had been heard all throughout the home, which alarted her sisters, once they got through the door, Bellatrix had already fled, not really up for a chat with the filthy Muggles and Mudblood.

Penny quickly hid her wand; shoving it under the bed, she was still recovering from the pain, when her sisters all came in, Piper cried, "Penny!"

As the other sisters tried to run to her, they all froze, when they all saw her in tears, however, once she was up on her feet, she flew to the other side of the room, hitting the wall, and landing with a loud thud. As the four others watched, they all heard the ungodly screams coming from Penny, who was now clawing at the ground, her sisters unaware that she was in pain, as James called out to her, "Lils, please, you must return back home. It's not safe for you here, and you know it. Lily, you have to save our son."

At the mention of their son, Penny's screams were cut off, the four remaining sisters slowly walked up to her, but she choked out, "No! Don't come any closer! Please."

The others froze, they'd never seen this side of her before, Penny heard the voice say, "Lily Evan Potter, you have to return home! Think about your son!"

Penny said, "I do! And, I am-"

They said, "No, your not!"

She gasped, she saw that the voice belonged to her childhood friend, Severus, and she said in tears, "No, Sev, you promised! You promised me, Sev!"

Severus said, "Look around you, Lily, is this the home that you were born into? Are they even your sisters? You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Her head fell to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she cried out, "I didn't forget..."

She soon flew into a wall, she felt a hand at her throat, and she heard Severus snarl in her ear, "Listen to me, Lilly, and you better listen real good too. For years now, everyone thought that you were dead. Everyone now thinks that you had died that same night! But somehow, I don't know how, but you seemed to have cheated death. And not even once, did you think about all of us! Didn't you at least send a sign or something! Instead of living a lie, after all these years? Think about this, and think really hard too. Your son doesn't even know that you have had a secret all along, and you let him suffer at the hands of your sister's husband! Keep this as a reminder for the next time you try to cheat death again, Lily, because even you should know that your sister's now suffering the same exact thing as you are."

She soon fell to the ground, still in tears of regret and pain, and she said, "Please, my sisters need me-"

Severus cut in, and snarled, "YOUR OWN SISTER NEEDS YOU! AND SO DOES YOU OWN SON!"

Penny refused to whip the tears away, she heard Prue say, "Penny?"

She just cried, for hours, she failed to realize that their White Lighter, Leo, was in her room, he gently took her in his arms, comforting her, and he said, "Penny, your sisters are worried about you. All four of them."

Penny refused to answer, however, she did let only Prue into the room, Prue said softly, "Penny, what's wrong, hon?"

Penny looked away from both of them, and she said, "You both don't know anything about me... I've lied to you all."

Prue said, "Penny, you didn't lie to any of us, alright."

Penny shot up, and she said while pacing her room, "Yes, I have. I've led you all to believe that my name's Penny, I've led you all to believe that I was a witch, just a simple witch. You all don't know a single thing about me, you all believed what I had told you all; that I was just a simple lost witch, looking for shelter, without anyone to rely on, without a family to go home too."

Leo said, "What do you mean?"

Penny let out a sigh full of regret, and she said, "I guess... times have changed, after all... Never have I thought that I would... reveal it to anyone... Until now... Even if they do find out, and I am sent away... It doesn't seem to make any sense as to why I haven't told any of you all before..."

Prue asked, "If who finds out, Penny?"

Leo asked, "Hold on, sent away?"

Penny said, "It's hard to explain, right now, all you have to know is that I didn't lie about being a witch. Please don't tell Paige, Pheobe, or Piper, I don't want to have them freak out about this. Especially after this morning."

Just then, she had to grip something, her wand came flying towards her, as she took it into her hands, Leo and Prue, who both moved out of the way, they all knew of her 'secret' powers, yet they all never got a chance to figure it all out, the right way.

Penny failed to notice that Leo and Prue both rushed out of the room, once she heard the door shut, her vision cleared somewhat, and she saw that Professor Dumbledor was in front of her, and he said, 'Hello, Mrs. Potter, pleased to see you, again."

Penny said, "Professor? What are you doing here?"

Dumbledore said, "You know that you have to come back, right Mrs. Potter?"

Penny said, "Professor, please call me 'Ms. Halliwell', if you'd like?"

Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid that, due to the laws, you're still under Lily Potter, I'm sorry, but I can't call you by who you're known as in this world, Mrs. Potter. The laws are there for a reason, Mrs. Potter, and you should know that."

Penny sighed, she knew that he was right, she was in another time, yet she knew, just knew that she couldn't nor wouldn't forget her own time, or so the time that she'd grew up in.

She said after a moment, "Alright, Professor. But you have to promise me, that at the end of the day, that I would be back here in time for my sisters to not know that I'm missing."

Professor Dumbledore said, "Here's the address for the place."

He handed her the address, she nodded, once he was gone, she breathe a sigh of relief, but before she had enough time to pack or do anything, for that matter, she looked at her wand, after a few moments, she pointed it at herself, and softly spoke the spell to lift the glamour that she'd placed on herself, all those years ago.

She slowly looked at herself in the mirror, she was faced with a woman that had autumn red hair, bright green emerald eyes, and she was two meters shorter.

As she just looked at herself, she saw that James was right behind her, and he said, "There's my girl."

She looked down, tears in her eyes, she looked up, and said in tears, "James..."

She heard him whisper, "Lily..."

Someone gently knocked on her door, and she heard Prue's voice say, "Penny, someone's here for you."

She sighed, after changing her appearance, she quickly freshened up, wiping away the tears stains, once she was ready, she hid her wand, knowing that there would be questions from all around, and so she went out to face whoever had shown up.

Once she was downstairs, she froze when she felt a pull towards the door; when she opened it, one glance told her all she needed to know, and so she pulled the stranger in for a hug.

And she said, "Oh; Tunney..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers!

I am all out of ideas, plus, my parents hid my laptop from me, but I know where it is. So please don't be mad at me!

Witches Runes


End file.
